A Flower's Letter
by IsshiNene
Summary: "Don't think of this as a goodbye forever. Just a goodbye for now. And if the time is right, let us meet again."
1. Letter One, First of Many

**AN** : Hey guys. This was a project I started a while ago but never really finished. It's another multi-chapter fic! I thought if I at least published the first chapter it would motivate me to work on it more. Don't worry though (or maybe worry if you like it?), How Do You Spell Love and Betting on Love are still my priority to finish! I would also just like to give a really big thank you to all my wonderful and super kind reviewers! I'm sorry to give you such an angst piece as your Christmas gift XD! Have a good New Years!

Based on the song "Flower Letter" by Park Hyo Shin from the Iljimae OST

#

 **A Flower's Letter: Letter One, First of Many**

#

 _Dear Satoshi,_

 _I kept going back and forth on how I should address you, to be honest. It's only the first two words of this letter and I'm already second guessing everything. I used to find it so embarrassing to call you by your first name. You were always "Isshiki" to me and I was "Kinokuni-kun" to you. So when you started to casually call me by my first name, I became so flustered over how easily you can overcome the norm. For the longest time, I thought it was because you never really seemed to care about those normals or social rules; you always did things on your own accord. But then I realized, it wasn't because of that, but because you didn't see me as the daughter of a Kinokuni but rather as myself. Maybe I'm overstepping but even after everything, I still wish to see you that way as well; as an individual I still love with all my heart._

 _This all feels so cheesy; maybe after all those years together, your sentimentalism began to rub off on me. But for once, I want to be honest with how I feel because I realized I don't have much time to push it off anymore._

 _My mother was the one who suggested that I should write to someone, like as some sort of therapeutic coping mechanism, I guess. But I don't think she realized that I don't have many people to write to. To be honest, I was so sure it was a stupid idea, especially writing to you. But now, I'm not so sure of anything anymore — I'm lost. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, maybe writing to you can give some sort of direction or assurance; you always seemed good at doing that without even trying. Sounds selfish right? But as much as I want you to hear my honesty, I want myself to realize it even more so._

 _Sorry for talking so much about myself. How are you doing? Is your family and the restaurant well? I heard your brother got engaged recently, please send my congratulations to him. I also heard you got another invitation to the BLUE, and that you refused again. I know you don't really care for competitions like that, but you have so much talent that I feel the world should see it. Talent that I envied so much; talent that I admired so much as well._

 _For as blunt and cold in manner that I usually am, I'm skirting around the real issue, aren't I? Even as I declare how I'm going to be truthful with myself I still choose to be a coward, huh?_

 _I'll just say it then. I really hated you for a long time after we broke up. I still don't really understand what happened between us or how it happened, but whatever it was it hurt for a long time to remember it. Maybe I shouldn't be bringing up the past, but I still stand by what I said. It's fine if you still don't believe me or that you never will, but I want you to know that as much as that whole, messy ordeal affected you, it affected me just as hard. It hurt to know that you couldn't trust me when I expressed to you how I felt, and for the longest time I could only feel contempt for you and our memories together because of that._

 _I thought I had all the time in the world to hate you, but it turns out I really don't. As much as I hated you and wanted to blame you for everything, I realized that our history together — the way you made me feel — wasn't something I could cast out and forget because it was too important to me. I'm tired of feeling bitter towards what happened and sincerely, I just really want to see you again._

 _I'm not sure what in my mind makes me think that you'll read this since all other forms of communication between us seemed to have ceased. You of all people should know I never believed in "hoping"; it relied too much on luck and fate. But maybe for once, I'll hope that we can meet again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Nene_


	2. Blossoming Love

**AN:**

dazedgumball: "Loving smut"

That was your request, am I right? lol, okay, well here you go! Just so you guys know, this is an excerpt, not the full chapter two. **I have chosen to discontinue this story** because it just made me sad and was too angsty for me to finish. Sorry about that... But have some smut instead XD

 **Thank you to everyone who did read the first chapter!**

#

A Flower's Letter: Blossoming Love

#

 _Since when did she become so skilled at unbuttoning a shirt single-handedly?_ For as talented as he was at stripping off his clothes at the drop of a dime, he much preferred the method of her doing it for him. Her nimble fingers worked diligently down the front of his white collared shirt; calm and measured as expected, as if not weighed down by the silver ring she wore. He lowered his hands from her hips, helping her pull off the useless fabric from his shoulders where it was discarded on the floor — forgotten like the rest of their articles.

Their magnetic lips intertwined with one another's in a dance; slow and sensual in rhythm. Utilizing his height, he positioned his head slightly above hers, coaxing Nene to tilt her head back to reach his lips again. His hand instinctively found her face, caressing it delicately while the other became entangled in her smooth, silky green locks. As hot as their desire burned between themselves, he felt her cool touch trail down his bare chest and ab muscles before she settled on his upper back, dragging her nails lightly across his skin.

Gathering the hem of her tank top into rucks, he stretched the material slightly. Complying to his request, she raised her arms leisurely above her head, allowing him to pull the shirt over to expose her flat stomach and soft breasts.

He watched her long hair cascade down her back, to which he gathered neatly to the side and met her open mouth again with his. Satoshi shifted his weight slightly on her, guiding Nene's back to the cool sheets of the bed. Her hand rested on the nape of his neck, keeping him close to her as they moved positions.

For as quiet Nene usually was, it filled him with great masculine pride to hear her moans fill the room. Traveling down the side of her neck, he left wet kisses along the length of her clavicle to the valley between her supple breasts. His hands gently molded the mounds as he made his way down her body.

Although he was reminded every second of the unbearable tightness between his legs, he ensured to pay attention to his ministrations. No matter how many times they had done it prior, he always made her comfort and pleasure just as much of a priority as his.

Making quick work of her panties, he hooked his arms around her hips to prevent them from bucking. Before Nene could fathom his actions, he swept his tongue over her most intimate part. Encouraged by the way her back arched off the sheets, he continued. He smirked at the sound of her quickened breaths, restrained moans, and the scratching of her fingers curling hard into the sheets as she is overcome with the pleasurable sensations.

"Ah… _Please_ ," she pleaded, writhing under him as he parted her folds and sucked generously on her pink flesh.

Feeling he had teased her enough, he slicked over her sensitive pearl, causing her to yelp in surprise. He licked and sucked at the nerve ending, sending Nene over the edge; tensing her body, glazing her vision and earning Satoshi his first loud moan (of many) from her that night.

Giving her some time to return, he distanced himself a bit to look upon her. There were many moments throughout his day when he admired how truly beautiful his fiancee was, and this was definitely one of those moments. Regardless of how she thinks of herself, he had always found her body sexy; truly a gift for him.

Satoshi leaned forward again, capturing her lips in his. Kissing more fervently than ever, he lifted her torso forward from the bed attempting to reverse their positions. It was a sloppy transition on his part, but he couldn't help the fact that he was getting impatient and needier by the minute. He laughed a bit at the mistake, causing her to smile as well — finding his urgency endearing. Nene finished the movement by climbing onto his lap, ghosting her fingers on his skin while he pulled her closer against his body into a kiss.

The intensity between them heightened as both began to grow more aware of their needs. Satoshi groaned slightly into her mouth as she ground against the rough fabric of his jeans. Breaking the kiss, Nene splayed her hands across his chest, gently pushing him down to rest on his elbows. It surprised him a bit to be reminded of how confident and daring she could be. Or maybe all sense of hesitation between them simply disappeared as they became more accustomed to each other's bodies over the years.

It drove him crazy how she would stroke the bulge of his pants slowly, not afraid to look at him and bite her lips. Unzipping his jeans, she dug her fingers below the waistband of his briefs, pulling towards herself to remove it all in one go. He sighed in relief as she finally freed his throbbing erection.

Deciding he couldn't wait anymore, he led her back onto the sheets beside him. She laid on her back cradled by his arm while he rested on his side. Lifting her leg towards him, he hooked his arm around it and held it over his shoulder. In turn, Nene held his face, running a thumb over his lips as she looked into his darkened, hungry gaze. With her other free hand, she stroked his member, guiding it towards her wet entrance.

Satoshi felt her breath hitch against his skin before he took her lips and entered. Both moaned quietly to the other — not too loudly as if they wanted to hear the other over themselves — as Satoshi slowly stretched her. He stilled once he was fully inside, allowing her some time to get accustomed to the sensation while he relished in her warm touch. Kissing her jaw, he first watched her eyebrows unfurrow themselves, her deep pink eyes opening, and then her head nod slightly in approval for him to move.

At her command, he began to thrust his hips, setting a quick pace and rhythm. The normally measured and taciturn Nene — _his Nene_ — became a breathless mess beneath him. It filled him with even more satisfaction knowing the fact that he was the reason for it. Her hand flew up to his wrist holding her leg, squeezing it tightly as she succumbed to the carnal pleasure from their joined bodies.

"Ah… Mhm… Sa— Satoshi…," Nene mewled as he nuzzled into her neck, trailing wet kisses down the length of her flushed skin.

"I— Ah… _Please_ …I—," he smiled at her sputtering.

"Nene, tell me what you want," he whispered against her.

"I—," she began, "I love you."

 _I love you._

He removed himself from her neck to look at her in disbelief. _Had I heard that correctly?_ "What?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Huh?" she panted, opening her eyes to meet his blue ones. Although the gaze didn't last long as a fire pulsed through her veins when he hit a particularly good spot.

"Repeat what you said," Satoshi pleaded, breathless.

Nene lifted her hand to caress his taut neck, where he felt the cool metal of the silver against his throat. Reopening her eyes, she offered him a tender gaze. "I said I love you."

He didn't know what about those three words made his heart swell so much. It wasn't as if that was the first time she had uttered it, nor was it as if he didn't know she felt that way. But she had so rarely expressed those feelings vocally that it came as a surprise to him.

Overcome by her declaration, he attacked her lips desperately as his movements became more erratic and off-rhythm.

 _Ah._ Kiss. _Mhm._ Kiss. _Please, Satoshi._ Kiss. _I'm almost there._ Kiss.

He felt her walls contract around him as her back arched off the bed. Her fingers curling, grabbing onto the sheets, his hair, _something_ to ground her back to earth as the wave of ecstasy surged through her body. Satoshi held her tense, shuddering body closer to him as he felt his own climax coming. Small, bit-back moans escaped his mouth before he silenced them by taking his swollen lips to hers.

Moments later, the rush hit him as well. Snapping his hips one final time, he stilled inside her.

"I love you too, Nene."


End file.
